


Tess is Bored

by Zilo



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilo/pseuds/Zilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tess plays mind games.  It’s what she does.  Sometimes it’s for a purpose and sometimes it’s just for fun.  Kyle finds her sitting on the couch on a hot summer night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tess is Bored

 

 Tess is bored.  There’s nothing on the television.  It’s all just infomercials and late night reruns from three decades ago.  She presses the soda can to her forehead and lets the moisture drip down her temple.

“You’re still awake?”  It’s Kyle. 

He plunks down next to her on the sofa, the springs groan in protest and she slides into him as the weight shifts.  She narrowly avoids spilling her soda on him.  This fact irritates her more then it should.

“Yes.  I’m an alien.  I never sleep.”  She deadpans, her eyes rolling.   

“Really?”   The look on his face is so unsettled and unsure it makes her giggle.    

“No.”  She laughed again.  “You really don’t know anything about us, do you?”

Kyle sputters and scoots to the end of the couch.  “No, I mean… why would-  no one’s been very OPEN with me to make me want… or… to have any idea, or… shut up.”

Tess smirks and changes the subject while filing away his discomfort at being in the dark about everything.  “Why’re YOU here?  Shouldn’t you be out on a hot date or something?  Isn’t that what  _normal_  football guys do?”  She’s baiting him.  She has it in her mind now that she’s going to play a little game with him.  Mess with him for her amusement. 

“I was out for a while.  I’m back… and YOU don’t seem to be having much luck in your love life either.”

She frowns at the jab though she should have expected it.  Her plans to make Max fall madly in love with her were openly unsuccessful at the moment.  He was probably making out with Liz right now.  Barf.  “Well at least I know who I want to be with.  You seem really confused.”  She crosses her arms and deliberately gazes at the tv, waiting for him to ask what she means.

“What does THAT mean?  Just because I’m having a little bit of a religious crisis and I’m not sure about-“  Kyle demands right on cue.

“Do you think Max made you gay when he healed you?”  It’s a stab in the dark sort of insult but the look on Kyle’s face is a surprising mixture of shock and guilt.  Bingo.  She presses it further stitching together truth with lies to find his weak spot.  “Oh kyle, you’ve had visions haven’t you?”  She pauses to examine the tv remote as if it is actually interesting.  She hears the intake of breath and tries hard not to smile before trying to sound casual as she says; “Max told me that sometimes he sees things during it, you know, the healing I mean.  It’s like you see each other’s souls or something.” 

“He didn’t say that.”  Kyle looks completely horrified.  He actually stands up and glares at her. 

She sips her soda and makes him wait before smiling widely at him.  “I was wondering why you weren’t trying to get a peak at me naked more often.  Sister.  Ha! GAY.  Max made you gay.”

“Stop saying that.  You don’t even  _know_  what you’re talking about.  What visions?  What did he say about soul visions?”   

_She closes her eyes and pictures Max walking in from the kitchen.  She’s inside Kyle’s head now.  Showtime. _“We have to talk Kyle.”_    _Max says and sits on the sofa.  “Tess you need to leave now.  This is just between us.  Kyle.”  Max’s gestures to the spot on the couch next to him,_ Kyle crosses his arms but slowly sinks back into the indicated spot.  _

_Max puts his hand on Kyle’s thigh and smolders his dark imploring  eyes at him.  “Kyle.  I know everything.  I feel it too.”  He whispers._

Tess momentarily smacks herself for having Max say something so trite but Kyle seems to not even notice.  He’s starring transfixed at the empty air between them.  She imagines Max pressing his lips against Kyle’s mouth.  A tender first kiss.  She remembers exactly how Max’s tongue would gently possess her mouth and is surprised to find herself getting turned on. _“Max this is… I don’t know.  You never said anything and I…”  Kyle can’t catch his breath and Max cups his face tenderly and whispers; “I’m saying it now.  I can’t stop thinking about you.  I know you feel it too.”_  

She opens one eye to glance at Kyle and can see he is totally wrapped up in the fantasy, his eyes glazed over as she replays her movie.  She wonders for a second would he notice if she touched him?  She’s never tried it before, using her power while interacting with the person at the same time.  It’s the kind of risk that makes her heart race.  She slides her fingers up the inside of his thigh the way Max had and then presses her mouth to his, pushing her tongue past his lips and trying to match her actions up with the movie she was playing in his head. She had to concentrate and push her powers out farther then normal to do both at once but it was working. Kyle wasresponding to her. 

  _Max pulls his shirt over his head and the pooled fabric catches on a corner of the coffee table as he tosses it behind him.  He turns back with an intense black gaze and resumes kissing Kyle’s mouth while pulling at the hem of his t-shirt.  “Off.”  He says in a commanding voice.  Kyle obeys and leans back against the couch as Max follows with their mouths still pressed together._   _Max’s body feels strangely cool against Kyle’s heated flesh.  Alien perk._ Tess grinds her hips against Kyle’s dick as she imagines Max doing the same, except in her movie she makes Max’s dick a little smaller then she remembers it.  Stupid revenge is still sweet.   She’s wearing a black sports bra but feels slightly exposed sitting out on the couch.  Senor Valenti the workaholic wouldn’t be back for hours but it was risky doing things out in the open.

 _Max abruptly gets off him and glances around as if someone is nearby.  “We should go somewhere… private.”  He doesn’t wait for Kyle to lead the way because that’s not what this is about. This is about control and the fact that Kyle wants someone more powerful then him to have it.  Aliens will demand control._   Tess smiles to herself.  Kyle’s mind was turning out to be a goldmine.

 _Max turns unexpectadly and pushes Kyle up against the closed door to his bedroom and attacks his mouth.  He holds his wrists against the door as he nips more roughly at his lips._   Tess has to stand on her tiptoes to be tall enough to reach him.  She wants this.  It’s wrong and she knows it but it’s so hard to care.  She’s been so stressed out trying to play the part that Nsado has trained her to play, some little whore to the king.  If it weren’t for Liz this wouldn’t even be a problem.  They should be back on their home planet by now.  She needs this distraction.   She also needs to do this without actually having any sex. 

_Max backs away wordlessly and arranges himself across the tiny bed.  Open, dark eyes, waiting, inviting._

Tess slides her jeans and panties off her hips in one quick motion and lies back on the bed with two fingers pressing in a circular motion across her clit.  Kyle’s mouth is swollen and red as he stares at her open mouthed, he’s hard beneath his jeans.  She wants those lips on her right now.

_Max dramatically pops the button on his jeans and lets his hard dick spring out.  He’s got it fisted in one firm hand as he jerks his chin at kyle to come closer.  His dark lashes slant against his cheeks as his lips part and he whispers hoarsely; “I want your mouth on me Kyle.”_

Tess is soaking wet when Kyle presses his mouth to her mound and starts tonguing her.  She loses all control and grabs the back of his head and holds it in place between her legs as she humps up against his face. 

_Max shoves his dick down Kyle’s throat and holds his head in a vice-like grip.  “Oh yeeah, Kyle.”  He moans._

Alien orgasm.  Like. No. Fucking. Other.  Her mind goes completely white hot blank as pleasure rips through her.  _Oh god. Oh god._ She wants it but knows she can’t keep the fantasy going at the same time.  And then she’s just gone.  Lets go.  Nothing exists for a couple minutes and she’s just floating in a river of light.  It takes a while longer for her to swim to the surface of her mind and come back.

She’s lying flat on her back.  She’s covered in sweat and every part of her feels totally exhausted.  Kyle’s body stiffens and she watches with silted eyes as he scoots back on the bed.  He’s just starring at her, half naked kneeling between her legs looking at her with a vaguely panicked expression.

“You… and I… Tess.  What…” 

“We just had some fun Kyle.”  Tess closes her legs and rolls onto her side.  She grabs her jeans off the floor and wiggles her hips to pull them up her naked thighs.  She stuffs her panties in her pocket and blinks up at him slow and sultry.  “It doesn’t mean anything.” 

She leaves him sputtering in confusion for an hour before she gets her strength back and obliterates his mind so he forgets the entire thing. 

Just another drop in the bucket, really.  

 

 

_END_


End file.
